Stare at my Frothy Lips!
by fucking faggot
Summary: The sequel to the famous "Fear my Bendy Straw" is here! Bunny pajama, gay bar, cameo, pot smoking fun! NOTE!! Explanations of why I haven't finished this story now uploaded!! Check it out, yo.
1. Default Chapter

Stare at my Frothy Lips  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything that is in this story, including all the cameos in here... STOP STARING AT ME!  
  
Author Notes- I finally got off my lazy ass and am writing this. You asked for it people... this is the sequel to Fear my Bendy Straw! *lamely* Yay. And I now use spell check, so stop bugging me to do that. _  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Stare at my Frothy Lips  
  
Chapter 1 - Death Bunny Pajamas  
  
"Oh come on, you know you like hiiiiiim" Tenna said with a squeeky voice, hovering around her friend, Devi.  
  
Ever sense the sugar high incident, Tenna had been more annoying then ever, trying to get Devi and the homicidal maniac back together.  
  
"No...no I don't, Tenna. He has disturbed me to the brink of...of...brinking." Devi snorted.  
  
"Come on! You two could go to a bar or something! It would be fun! Wouldn't it Spooky?" Tenna said, Spooky squeeking in agreement.  
  
"No...just..no..." Devi muttered, staring at the ground. She finally looked up to see a gun pointed in her face.  
  
Tenna looked insanely at her friend and snapped "YOU'RE GOING TO THE BAR WITH JOHNNY AND I'M GOING WITH YOU! AND IF YOU REFUSE, I'LL SHOOT YOUR EYE OUT!"  
  
"YES SIR!" Devi said, in fear of being shot by her best friend.  
  
Tenna threw the gun behind her and smiled. "I KNEW you liked him, oh yes I diiiiid!" Spooky chimed in with a squeek.  
  
-At Johnny's house-  
  
Johnny laid on the floor of his house, covered in his own drool. What a hangover! He groaned and flopped on his side.  
  
*BRRRING*  
  
Nny eyed the telephone. He dragged himself over to the ringing beast and picked it up.  
  
"Heyooooooo?" Nny said, trying not to drool on himself.  
  
"Hey, Nny? This is Devi...say, wanna go out later today? Maybe 6?" Devi said at the other end.  
  
"Hummm, yeah, sure...*hic* Man, too many starbursts make you barfy..." Nny mumbled.  
  
"So, I'll pick you up at 6?" Devi said.  
  
"Yeaaah......BLAHGGASA!" Johnny said, then barfed onto the phone and hang it up.  
  
-Back at Devi's apartment-  
  
Devi hang up the phone and cringed, then looked at her friend. "Well, it's settled. We'll go and pick him up at 6 and take him to a bar...yee..."  
  
"YAY! Hear that Spooky?" Tenna squeeled, squeeking Spooky.  
  
"Uhg...." Moaned Devi, flopping onto the couch.  
  
-6 o'clock, Nny's house-  
  
Nny looked out his window, watching Devi's car drive into his driveway, and also hearing a familiar squeek.   
  
Devi walked up to Nny's porch and rang the doorbell *PPZAAAAHHH!*. The door opened revealing Nny in bunny pajamas.  
  
"Uhm...you don't plan going out in those, do you?" Devi said blankly.  
  
"Huh...OH! No, I thought I was the Easter Bunny. Lemme get dressed..." Nny said, walking off into his house.  
  
Devi suddenly burst out laughing. Nny and Bunny Pajamas do NOT mix! But it was awfully cute though.  
  
Soon, Nny came out of the house in a blue Z? shirt, black shorts, and of course, knee high steel toed boots of glory.  
  
"Ready now?" Devi said, snickering.  
  
"Yessum" Nny replied with a goofy grin on his face.  
  
"Then get in the car, bunny boy."  
  
"What? Oh, yeah...hee" Nny said, embarrassed, then got into the car.  
  
Devi pulled out of the driveway and started driving toward the nearest bar, which was about 10 minutes away.  
  
Tenna looked over at Devi and asked "Why were you laughing so hard?" Spooky squeeked "Spooky wants to know too."  
  
"Oh, nothing too important. Just remembered a joke I heard earlier..." Devi lied, and started laughing insanely.  
  
"Oh...okaaaay" Tenna said nervously, then looked at Nny in the back seat of the car, who was poking the window. Tenna shrugged then screamed "LET'S SING THE SQUEEKING SONG!" Tenna started squeeking Spooky over and over again.   
  
Devi sighed, it was going to be a long night...  
  
*~*~*~*  
Woo, the end of the first chapter, yay. I'm tired and sick, blah. Stay tuned for chapter 2 "Spooky Pants" with tons of cameos for your enjoyment! Yay, be left in suspense until I finish the next chapter cause I'm just mean that way. Bwaha! 


	2. Explanations and stuff!

Notes about why I haven't finished this.  
  
*SOB* I'M SO SORRY T_T I've just been so horribly busy! So much school work. BUT, my school shall be getting out very soon and I will try to at least get another chapter done for "Stare at my Frothy Lips!!"  
  
I've also been really depressed lately, and stuff. Yeah. Rather not talk abotu it. Ahem. Thats another reason why I've been pushing writing fanfics to the side. Then my hand takes control and draws like crazy.  
  
Speaking of drawing...I have been thinking of doing a comic version of "Fear my bendy straw!" Thats right, a comic. It would be very hard for me to do though, so there is a slim SLIM chance of me doing it, but slim is still an amount, right? :D So Keep your hopes up. ^_^  
  
And, uh, for those who are interested, here is my Side7 account O_o:  
  
http://www.side7.com/art/annicano/gallery.html  
  
And here is my Livejournal, so you can see whats horribly wrong with me at the moment or my list of complaints! I want a ferret.  
  
http://www.livejournal.com/users/thefizwoman  
  
  
  
Well I just can't leave you hanging on more than I have been for the next chapter(s), so heres a preview of what a part that just -might- be in there, unless I change my mind. o_o  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
-In the Bar-  
  
Nny was getting very irritated at this point. Why were all these guys staring at him? And why were Devi and Tenna the only women in this damned bar?  
  
One hairy man approached him. "Oh no, hes going to talk to me..", Nny thinks, "why do people I don't know want to talk to meeeee!?" He closes his eyes shut really tight, hopeing the man will go away.  
  
"Hey, your hair smells good." says the man, sniffing Johnny's hair.  
  
Nny blinks. "What the fuck.."  
  
"Cherry."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You use Cherry shampoo. I like cherries...hehe." The big man lets out a howl of laughter. "What a moron." Nny mutters as the man contiues to cackle.  
  
Nny's eye widen when he finally relizes something. "Wait a minute...all these men smell like fruit too...OH MY GOD, I'M IN A GAY BAR!"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Yep, thats it so far. o_o Hang on everybody! 


End file.
